Quand les ténèbres désirent la lumière
by superluna-slash
Summary: SLASH HPLV...Voldemort, pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, est prêt à arrêter la guerre. Mais pour maintenir cette paix, Harry est encore obligé de se sacrifier...et de l'épouser.
1. Chapter 1:Une proposition innatendue

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est mon premier slash HPLV...J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!

**

* * *

**

**Quand les ténèbres désirent la lumière **

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une proposition inattendue**

Voldemort, mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, attendait patiemment assit dans un somptueux fauteuil vert et argent. A sa droite, se tenait Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de potion de Poudlard, et accessoirement, assassin d'Albus Dumbledore. A sa gauche, Lucius Malfoy, sorcier blond platine au sang pur, et fier de l'être.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fixait l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce bon à rien de ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour…qui tremblait de peur. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il fixait ses doigts comme s'ils avaient un quelconque intérêt…pathétique. Il esquissa un sourire. Cet abruti voulait tellement montrer au peuple sorcier qu'il pouvait instaurer la paix, qu'il allait sans le vouloir l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution.

Il devait admettre que le lieu de la rencontre l'avait quelque peu déçu. Il avait espéré un endroit plus…officiel. Celui-ci avait le don de lui rappeler l'échec de Malfoy père avec la prophétie, et celui du fils avec le vieux fou. Le ministre, lui, avait arboré un sourire conquérant en lui annonçant le lieu du rendez-vous….Le manoir Malfoy.

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au mangemort qui se tenait à sa gauche, et constata que l'ancien maître des lieux avait du mal à digérer le fait que sa demeure soit réquisitionnée par le ministère. En effet, lui et les membres de sa famille avaient été reconnus comme mangemorts et ainsi bannis de la société.

Le mage noir avait hésité à venir accompagné de Lucius. Il n'avait eu aucun doute concernant Severus, mais en théorie, son deuxième choix aurait du se porter sur son autre préférée…Bellatrix. Mais il avait jugé que sa présence ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il voulait garder la situation sous contrôle. Il voulait l'avoir. Il devait l'avoir. Il serait à lui. Et il ferait tout pour ça.

Eh oui, Voldemort, aussi connu comme Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était obsédé par le survivant. Il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Il le souhaitait dans son lit, il le voulait, il le désirait…il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses yeux émeraude, son corps androgyne qui l'attirait tellement. Parfois, il lui suffisait simplement de fermer les yeux pour le voir, le contempler, scruter sa beauté. Il lui était même arrivé de le toucher, d'effleurer sa peau si douce, d'embrasser ses lèvres si fragiles.

Il adorait ses rêves. Ils se déroulaient le plus souvent dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac. Après tout, c'est l'un des rares endroits qu'il ai jamais considéré comme sa maison. Il y voyait sa némésis se promener. Il le prenait dans ses bras, et il humait ainsi le délicieux parfum de ses cheveux. Il leur arrivait parfois de s'embrasser. Et lorsqu'il goûtait aux lèvres sucrées du jeune homme, cela semblait toujours si réel, que son réveil était toujours accompagné d'un sentiment d'immense frustration dont ses mangemorts faisaient les frais. Bizarrement, ses songes avaient toujours été très chastes. Pas de scènes torrides, pas de violence…juste, de la simplicité. Son Harry, son petit lion comme il aimait l'appeler, était naturel et spontané, avec un magnifique rire cristallin. Malheureusement, même s'il parvenait à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs, il ne serait pas « son » Harry, pas celui de ses rêves. Il serait le survivant, l'arrogant sauveur du monde sorcier, le Gryffondor au regard rempli de haine. Mais ça, il ne le permettrait pas. S'il le fallait, il le mettrait sous impérium, où mieux, il lui ferait avaler un filtre d'amour. Ainsi, il serait exactement comme il le voulait. Et il serait à lui, pour toujours.

Ils attendaient tous Potter. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Mais il était en retard, et cela commençait à agacer le lord. Il savait que son petit lion ne pourrait pas refuser son offre, mais il ne supportait pas l'attente. Scrimgeour, quand à lui, était aux anges. La guerre allait s'achever, quitte à sacrifier Potter. Ce gosse n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il payerait ainsi l'affront qu'il lui avait fait l'an passé en refusant de le soutenir. La guerre allait cesser d'un commun accord des deux parties, et c'est lui, l'actuel ministre de la magie, qui allait en récolter les fruits.

Soudain, un POP caractéristique se fit entendre, et le célèbre Harry Potter apparu, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis et de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…Lupin le loup garou et Tonks l'auror. Ils prirent tous des sièges et s'installèrent ainsi face au maître des ténèbres. Voldemort ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux brillaient de désir. Son petit Lion était là. Il était tout près de lui. Il pouvait presque le toucher. Mais il devait encore attendre.

Le ministre, lui, souriait de satisfaction, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du gryffondor. Quand ce fut au tour du maître des ténèbres de rencontrer les deux émeraudes, Il y vit tout d'abord de la surprise. Il se demanda pourquoi, puis comprit. Potter n'avait pas été mis au courant de son petit…changement d'apparence. Il avait récupéré un vrai corps. Il avait désormais le visage qu'il aurait du avoir à 25 ans, et un corps certe blafard, mais jeune. Et il devait admettre qu'il adorait sa transformation. Puis le regard du rouge et or changea, et tout ce qu'il pu y lire ne fut que haine, fureur, colère…Ce qui, il dut bien l'admettre, le blessa quelque peu. Mais il le materait, il lui ferait comprendre qui était le maître.

-Bien, commença le ministre d'une voix enjouée, ignorant les regards noirs de l'assemblée. Nous sommes rassemblés car Vous-savez-qui, ici présent, a une proposition de paix à faire.

-Une proposition de paix ? Ironisa Harry avec un sourire mauvais qui surprit le Lord, c'est une blague. Il a fait tué Dumbledore il y a à peine quelques jours, …et maintenant, il veut la paix ? S'insurgea le survivant. Et quelles sont ses conditions ? Ma mort ? Celle de mes amis ? Avec un peu de chance, il veut peut-être votre poste de ministre…

-Oh non, répliqua Scrimgeour avec un air sadique. Je trouve personnellement que « sa » condition est plus qu'acceptable.

-Une seule condition ? Railla Harry, dans ce cas là je suis rassuré, ça doit être uniquement ma mort qu'il veut.

-En fait, non ! Cette condition est même une très bonne idée, je dirais même une excellente idée, reprit-il avec un sourire mauvais qui déplut fortement à Harry. Vois-tu mon garçon, il s'agit d'un contrat de mariage…avec toi bien sûr.

-QUOI ? S'étrangla Harry. Là, c'est sûr, c'est un cauchemar.

Harry était partagé entre la stupeur et la rage. Il devait bien l'admettre, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ses amis, eux, étaient outrés. Le ministre jubilait. Et Voldemort, le grand et tout puissant maître des ténèbres, attendait la réaction de son petit lion dont le visage reflétait désormais un sentiment partagé entre l'indignation et…la peur. Etrange.

-Je refuse, déclara catégoriquement Harry.

-Mais ça permettrait de faire cesser la guerre, répliqua le ministre avec une tranquillité qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.

-Je préfère encore me battre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-De toute façon, continua Scrimgeour avec un sourire, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi serais-je obligé d'épouser ce meurtrier, répliqua rageusement Harry en tentant de contenir sa colère.

-Vois-tu mon garçon, tu n'as pas encore 17 ans. Or, tes parents, ainsi que ton parrain sont morts. De plus, ton oncle et ta tante sont des moldus, et ne peuvent donc pas interférer dans le monde magique. N'ayant donc plus aucun responsable légal sorcier, tu es désormais sous la tutelle du ministère de la magie. Et le ministère a donc accepté de conclure un mariage arrangé avec Monsieur Tom Riddle ici présent. Tu vas donc retourner vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante jusqu'à ta majorité, et à partir de là, le mariage pourra avoir lieu.

Là, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait commencé à devenir très pale, et avait même émis quelques grognements accompagnés de grimaces. Ses amis n'avaient rien dit, mais il leur avait lui-même conseillé de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. S'il le fallait, ils en parleraient en privé. Mais être victime d'un mariage arrangé. Ca, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Et quelles sont les clauses de ce mariage ? Finit-il par demander en tentant de dissimuler sa rage.

Le ministre sortit avec un sourire vainqueur un parchemin et commença à lire minutieusement chaque condition.

_HPLVHPLV_

_§§§§§§§§_

_1)Interdiction pour chaque membre de chaque camp d'attaquer, blesser, ou tuer un membre de l'autre camp._

_2)Obligation pour chacun des deux concernés de protéger son marri, quelque soit les circonstances._

_3)Obligation pour les deux époux d'avoir des relations sexuelles au moins une fois par semaine._

_4)Obligation pour Harry Potter de rester fidèle à son conjoint._

_5)Interdiction pour Harry Potter de s'enfuir ou de tenter de tuer son marri._

_6)Obligation pour Harry Potter, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, de rentrer au domicile conjugal tout les week-end ainsi qu'à chaque vacance._

_7)Monsieur Tom Riddle s'engage à assurer une vie décente à Monsieur Potter. _

_8)Le lieu de résidence du couple sera le château de Salazar Serpentard._

_§§§§§§§§_

_HPLVHPLV_

-Eh bien voilà, s'exclama Joyeusement le ministre, l'affaire est réglée. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

-J'ai dit que je voulais connaître les clauses du contrat, répliqua sèchement Harry, je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, s'énerva Scrimgeour, alors tu ferais mieux de signer sans faire d'histoire.

-J'ai dit NON, hurla le survivant en se levant, les yeux flamboyant de rage.

-Harry…murmura Hermione inquiète en le retenant par un bras.

Le maître des ténèbres avait suivi l'entretient depuis le début avec, il devait l'admettre, une certaine appréhension. Il le voulait, mais de son plein gré…de préférence. Il avait guetté chaque réaction de son petit lion. Il l'avait vu soufflé de soulagement à la première clause, se retenir de rire à la deuxième,…puis il avait fermé les yeux à la troisième pour ne plus les ouvrir. Désormais il le voyait trembler de colère. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il le vit devenir soudain très pale, et se plier en deux. Sous la surprise il se leva, mais les deux membres de l'ordre levèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Ses deux mangemorts firent de même. La sang de bourbe et son ami le Weasley étaient en train de soutenir leur ami. Ceux-ci étouffèrent un cri de surprise en voyant la chemise du survivant se tacher progressivement de sang.

-Par Merlin…Harry…Tu es blessé…murmura Hermione inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Harry en tentant un sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace, c'est une vieille blessure qui s'est rouverte.

-Tu devrais peut-être la montrer à Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Ron.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller. J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi.

Voldemort avait suivi toute la discussion. Son petit lion était blessé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement au coeur, qu'il se dépêcha d'oublier. Cette blessure datait probablement de l'attaque qu'il avait lancée sur Poudlard. Après tout, c'est la seule agression qui ai pu le concerner durant l'année. Il fit un signe à ses mangemorts, et ceux-ci baissèrent leurs baguettes. Leur geste fut imité par les deux membres du phénix. Tout le monde sembla se calmer. Harry s'était rassit sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis, et entreprit de continuer sa conversation malgré sa blessure.

-Donc, reprit-il avec une grimace, si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Le gryffondor semblait réfléchir à grande vitesse et chuchotait avec ses amis. Mais le Lord ne s'en formalisa pas. Harry n'avait pas le choix, et il le savait. Il serait à lui. Même si pour ça, il devait patienter encore un peu.

-J'accepte, se résigna Harry, ce qui valut un sourire conquérant au ministre et un sentiment de plaisir sadique au seigneur des ténèbres, mais je désire changer « légèrement » les clauses du contrat.

Cette simple phrase fit grogner le ministre et intriga au plus haut point le lord.

-Tout d'abord, Je veux que cette paix concerne également le monde moldu. Qu'il n'y ai plus aucune attaque contre eux. Après tout, cette guerre ne touche pas seulement l'ordre du Phénix ou la communauté sorcière. Deuxièmement, je veux que mes amis puissent venir me voir quand ils le veulent et que je puisse également leur rendre visite quand bon me semble. Troisièmement, je veux que les elfes de maison aient des droits. Pour plus d'informations, ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages interrogatifs des personnes devant lui, veuillez vous adresser à la présidente de la SALE assise à mes cotés. Quatrièmement, je veux qu'il soit notifier que Voldemort n'a strictement aucun droit de m'attaquer ou de me faire du mal, et ce, de quelque manière que ce soit. Cinquièmement, continua-t-il alors qu'un sourire sadique naissait sur son visage, je réclame la démission de l'actuel ministre de la magie, j'ai nommé Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour.

-COMMENT OSES-TU, hurla ce dernier en se levant de rage, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce contrat.

-Voyez-vous monsieur le ministre, continua le gryffondor, vous êtes l'incarnation même de cette guerre. La communauté magique n'a plus besoin d'un auror à la tête du ministère s'il n'y a plus de guerre. Il faut quelqu'un de pacifique qui puisse recoller les morceaux. Et cette condition, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air scandalisé du ministre, est non négociable.

-Je refuse, trancha le ministre.

-Je suis d'accord, répliqua le Lord de sa voix glaciale.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que Voldemort prenait la parole, et il était d'accord avec lui. C'était une première. Si sa blessure ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, il en aurait probablement rit. Mais là, il souffrait trop. Il fallait vraiment que la réunion s'achève.

-Je suis d'accord avec toutes tes conditions Harry, continua Voldemort avec un sourire vainqueur, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je crois que tu peux signer.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais attendre que le nouveau ministre rédige le contrat. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce mariage soit annulé et que la guerre reprenne. Je reviendrais le signer le jour de mes 17 ans, une fois que je serais majeur. Comme ça, personne ne pourra dire que j'ai été forcé.

Harry avait parlé en ne quittant pas une seule fois le lord des yeux. Celui-ci avait été impressionné par la prestance du jeune homme et par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Ses conditions, même si elles ne le réjouissaient pas, ne s'opposaient pas non plus à son «désir ». Il devait admettre que l'idée de changer de ministre était brillante. Cet incapable allait finalement se faire jeter du pouvoir sans aucune forme de politesse. Il n'était plus qu'un pion indésirable qu'il fallait éliminer. Mais surtout, Voldemort était heureux que le gryffondor n'ait pas contesté la clause concernant leurs relations sexuelles. Peut-être avait-il oublié. Compte tenu de sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir, c'était possible. Mais peu lui importait, il allait avoir son petit lion dans son lit au moins une fois pas semaine, et ça, ça valait toutes les clauses qu'il pouvait vouloir rajouter.

Harry s'était levé accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Lupin et Tonks. Il jeta un dernier regard à Voldemort. Mais le lord ne lisait plus, dans les deux émeraudes, autant de haine et de rage. Non, il y voyait de la tristesse. Probablement la tristesse de se faire humilier par ce contrat et de perdre sa liberté.

- On se rejoint le 31 juillet à 9h00 à la boutique de farce et attrape du chemin de traverse, fit Harry à l'intention du lord et de ses mangemorts. Là, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement avant d'aller signer les papiers au ministère. En attendant, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun mort à déplorer d'un coté comme de l'autre.

…………………………….A SUIVRE

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Un petit commentaire, une question? N'hésitez pas, ce sera un réel plaisir pour moi de vous répondre!

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Retard

**Notes de l'auteur :**

-Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser de ce retard. Mais il se trouve que mon cher et tendre ex-ordi a grillé, emportant dans son sillage tout mes chapitres. De plus, il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer un autre ordinateur (eh oui, je suis pas riche…). Il se trouve également que j'ai quatre fics en cours (deux slashs et deux normales), il m'a donc fallu un peu de temps pour réécrire un chapitre entier pour cette fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce délai.

-Ensuite, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Sachez que c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire quand on voit que l'histoire plaît. De plus un grand nombre d'entre vous m'a avoué avoir adoré le contrat et ses clauses. Je voulais vous préciser que cette merveilleuse idée n'est malheureusement pas de moi. Elle est de **Dinkel**, qui est mon auteur anglaise préférée. Si vous aimer les HPLV et que vous vous débrouillez en anglais, je vous conseille de lire **unintentionally yours**, qui est un vrai petit bijou. Vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Sachez aussi que je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible. Ma version originale (celle qui est partie en fumée), contenait 7 chapitres et un épilogue. Ce devrait donc être pareil pour celle-ci à un ou deux chapitres près (selon la taille des chapitres !!!).

**

* * *

**

**Résumé:** SLASH HPLV...Voldemort, pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, est prêt à arrêter la guerre. Mais pour maintenir cette paix, Harry est encore obligé de se sacrifier...et de l'épouser.

**

* * *

**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**

* * *

****

_- On se rejoint le 31 juillet à 9h00 à la boutique de farce et attrape du chemin de traverse, fit Harry à l'intention du lord et de ses mangemorts. Là, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement avant d'aller signer les papiers au ministère. En attendant, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun mort à déplorer d'un côté comme de l'autre_.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Retard**

Le seigneur des ténèbres, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort ou de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. On était enfin le 31 juillet, il était à la fameuse boutique de farce et attrape du chemin de traverse où devait avoir lieu le rendez-vous. Il était 9h30 du matin, et tout le monde était là…tout le monde, sauf son petit lion. La rencontre était normalement prévue à 9h tapante. Il avait 30 minutes de retard. Et si il y a une chose dont le maître des ténèbres a horreur, c'est bien le retard.

Il devait se calmer. C'était tout de même « le » jour qu'il attendait si ardemment. Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Harry. Il avait même cessé ses attaques et ses raids pour lui prouver sa bonne foi…mais il avait tout de même continué quelques tortures, supplices et autres calvaires sur certains de ses prisonniers, des mangemorts qui l'avaient malheureusement déçus. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe. De plus, l'éloignement de son petit lion le frustrait au plus haut point.

Désormais, il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Mais même éveillé, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir. Ses songes avaient évolués. Ils paraissaient si réels, si palpables. Lorsqu'il touchait l'objet de ses désirs, sa présence était si…physique, si concrète. Sa peau était douce et parfumée, ses lèvres tendres et sucrées…c'était un véritable délice…et en même temps un terrible supplice.

Mais là, il devait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, se calmer. Sa frustration était en train de prendre le dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry depuis la nuit dernière. Chacune de ses pensées, à chaque seconde, était tournée vers lui. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il n'avait même plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour le voir. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il était devant lui…mais sans être vraiment là, telle une ombre flottante. C'était désormais officiel, le grand Lord Voldemort, mage noir le plus craint de tout les temps, devenait définitivement cinglé… Merlin, ce gosse allait finir par avoir sa peau.

L'ombre d'Harry n'avait pas bougée. Elle se tenait face à lui, bien droite, toujours aussi translucide et semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Voldemort jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes, mais celles-ci ne semblaient s'apercevoir d'aucun évènement particulier. Pourtant, un survivant transparent flottant dans les airs, ça se remarque. Seul Severus le regardait d'un air…un peu trop Rogue à son goût. Il semblait avoir comprit que quelque chose clochait, sans pour autant savoir ce que c'était.

Bon, il ne devenait plus cinglé. Non, maintenant s'était clair comme de l'eau de Roche, il l'était vraiment, définitivement et irrémédiablement. Il était fou, cinglé, aliéné, halluciné, paranoïaque…Bref, il avait perdu la tête. Tout ça, à cause de Potter. Comme toujours…

_OK…Pas de problème. Tout va bien. Il suffit de se calmer. Inspires…Expires…Inspires…Expires. C'est ça, calmes toi. Penses à autre chose qu'à ton petit lion. Pense à un truc ultra déprimant qui n'ai rien à voir avec lui. C'est ça. Je suis actuellement dans une boutique pour gamins en compagnie d'une sang de bourbe, d'une sang mêlée, d'un loup garou, et de sorciers rouquins traîtres à leur sang. Oui, ça c'est affligeant. Heureusement que Severus et Lucius sont là pour remonter le niveau. En plus, les jumeaux propriétaires de la boutique sont là, et font tout pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui n'est, mais alors vraiment pas, gagné. Quoique…Ils ont tous un petit sourire aux lèvres. Non, ce n'est pas le moment d'être suspicieux. Ils ne sont pas ta priorité…_

Seulement voilà, malgré toutes ces pensées, l'ombre d'Harry est toujours là. Et il regarde son ancien ennemi, son futur mari, avec toujours autant d'insistance. Il semble tellement triste que le cœur du seigneur des ténèbres se serre, ce cœur qu'il croyait disparu. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Le Lord s'approche de lui. Il sait qu'il n'est pas réel. Mais pourtant, il le sent au fond de lui, ce quelque chose d'étrange. Il se sent attiré par cette ombre. Et pendant qu'il s'approche, il entrevoit Severus qui le regarde avec de l'interrogation dans les yeux. Mais il n'en a cure. Il sait que s'il ne le fait pas, il le regrettera. Et alors qu'il frôle cette silhouette, un sourire triste se dessine sur les lèvres de son petit lion. Puis il entend une voix…Sa voix, si réelle, lui parler…à lui. Une voix si douce, si enchantante, qu'elle semble flotter dans l'air.

-Je suis désolé, Tom… Mais…je crois…que je suis…en train de mourir…

Le maître des ténèbres a à peine le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'entendre, que l'ombre disparaît murmurant un dernier _« je suis tellement désolé »_. Il balaye la boutique de son regard. Les jumeaux rouquins semblent inquiets du retard d'Harry. Il en est de même pour ses deux acolytes ainsi que pour la métamorphomage et le loup-garou. Mais à bien y regarder, ils se comportent tous comme s'il était simplement en retard à une réunion de famille. Il y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas net pour des sorciers.

Seulement, fait étrange, Severus semble soucieux. Ca, ce n'est, mais alors, vraiment pas net. Il cache quelque chose. Sûrement l'une de ses précieuses informations qu'il ne peut divulguer sans mourir instantanément. Pourtant, il ne détourne pas son regard de celui de son maître. Non, il le soutient. Soudain, l'esprit du Lord est assailli d'images. Il voit son petit lion pourchassé par une espèce de gros cochon blond. Puis il le voit attaqué par des chiens, privé de nourriture, recrovillé dans un coin sombre, frappé violement, pleurant à chaudes larmes…Puis Severus rompt le contact.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre, je vais le chercher !

Sa voix est forte et glaciale. Tout le monde le regarde, et tous savent qu'il est excédé… et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mage noir en colère. Severus semble plus que d'accord. Lucius, lui, n'attends que les ordres. Les amis d'Harry se concertent du regard, et acquiescent.

Lord Voldemort, grand mage noir de ce siècle, voit alors à sa grande surprise, la sang de bourbe s'approcher de lui et lui prendre le bras dans un geste tendre. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur. Elle a même un petit sourire aux lèvres…Quelque chose cloche avec elle. Mais elle n'est pas la priorité du Lord. Non, le plus urgent, c'est Harry.

Il se sent transplaner. Ils ont atterris dans un petit jardin. Mais là où Voldemort commence à s'inquiéter, c'est que le jardin en question est dans un quartier moldu.

_Ils n'ont quand même pas oser le mettre chez ces horreurs de la nature. Apparemment Lucius pense comme moi. Severus lui ne semble pas surpris… Il le savait. Bon, je me calme. C'est ça. Ca aurait pu être pire. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me contenir._

Seulement voilà. Il est vraiment pressé. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a toujours ce mauvais pressentiment et la voix d'Harry résonne encore dans sa tête. Il rentre directement dans ce taudis moldu…et tombe nez à nez avec une sorte de cachalot sur patte. Il a l'impression qu'il enfle et devient tout violacé, avec une légère tendance vers le pourpre…ou peut-être est-ce vers le cramoisi.

-JE NE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES ! OSER RENTRER CHEZ LES HONNETES GENS SANS PERMISSION ! MONSTRES ! HORREURS DE LA NATURES ! IMMONDES BATARDS ! DEGUERPISS…

Ce moldu l'insultait. Mais plus le maître des ténèbres entendait son incessant flot de paroles, plus mille et unes tortures lui venaient à l'esprit. Il était en pleine réflexion quand cette baleine s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, blanc comme un linge. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule du Lord alors que tous ses membres commençaient à trembler de manière très…convulsive. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni même l'un de ses mangemorts, qui lui faisait peur. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se retourna, curieux de connaître l'origine de cette frayeur soudaine, et son regard tomba sur les jumeaux…dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

_Finalement, j'ai peut-être sous estimer ces rouquins…_

-Un bonbon à la praline ? demanda un peu trop innocemment l'un d'eux.

Ni une, ni deux… Le grand Lord Voldemort, mage noir que plus rien n'avait étonné depuis très longtemps, vit le cachalot sur patte se raidir, puis s'évanouir, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre en heurtant violement le sol.

…_je doit vraiment, mais alors vraiment, avoir sous-estimé ces rouquins. Et apparemment, mes deux mangemorts semblent être du même avis..._

-Je crois que ça veut dire non, rigola le plus jeune des Weasley qui s'était rapproché de ses frères.

A peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase, que le cochon blond que Severus luit avait montrée par légilimencie apparu. Son regard alla de son père toujours évanoui à terre pour ensuite se poser sur les jumeaux, qui lui firent leur plus beau sourire…ce qui fit hurler de terreur le moldu qui mit une main devant sa bouche, l'autre sur son postérieur, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

…_D'accord. Moi, Lord Voldemort, mage noir international, me suis fourvoyé quant au grand potentiel nuisible et destructeur de cette famille de rouquins… _

_-_Pauvre Dudlychounet, railla Hermione surprenant a son tour le mage noir.

…_ainsi que de cette sang de bourbe._

-Bon, on y va ? Lança joyeusement le loup garou en entrant dans la maisonnée, suivi par le reste du groupe.

-On récupère les affaires d'Harry, expliquèrent les jumeaux en voyant le regard surpris du Lord alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort sur la porte de ce qui était vraisemblablement un placard sous l'escalier.

-Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas dans sa chambre ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy surpris.

-Ses moldus les lui confisque à chaque début d'été, répondit le plus jeune des Weasley avec du dégoût dans la voix.

-Ca, par contre, c'est pas normal, s'inquiéta à haute voix l'un des jumeaux en sortant du placard une baguette…celle d'Harry.

-Il devait toujours la garder sur lui, s'alarma Hermione en s'accrochant désespérément à Ron, il ne la quittait jamais...

Le Lord jette un coup d'œil circulaire à l'assemblé. Il a toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, il ne peut pas s'en défaire…et Rogue qui garde désormais indefinissablement les yeux baissés. Mais pourtant, il y a un détail… Ses poings sont serrés. Il écume de rage. Oui, lui, le maître de potion qui sait si bien garder ce masque d'indifférence est furieux. Ses yeux bouent d'une rage sans nom. Et ça, seul le mage noir peut le voir…Et ça, ça ne le rassure, mais alors vraiment pas…Severus lui cache quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur.

Puis Severus lève les yeux. Pas vers son maître. Non…Il les lève vers le haut de l'escalier. Et Voldemort peut y lire en plus de cette colère, de la tristesse, de la résignation, de la culpabilité…Mais pourtant, il ne bouge pas.

Il y a un problème avec Harry. Il ne s'est passé que quelques secondes depuis que le Lord a comprit que son petit lion est sans baguette, mais ça lui parait déjà une éternité. Il faut qu'il le voie …Maintenant.

Il se dirige vers l'escalier et commence à monter les marches. Et plus il monte, moins il sent la présence d'Harry. Arrivé à l'étage, plusieurs portes se proposent à lui, mais l'une d'elle l'intrigue. Elle est recouverte d'une dizaine de verrous, loquets et autres cadenas en tout genre.

_Ils n'auraient tout de même pas osé…_

C'est avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il déverrouilla la fameuse porte d'un simple alohomora. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il découvrit que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Avec appréhension, il se rendit compte que la fenêtre était barricadée par des planches suffisamment épaisses pour empêcher la lumière du jour d'entrer.

Il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce. Une odeur de sang emplissait l'air…La chambre en était saturée. Il murmura un faible lumos, et balaya la pièce sa baguette. Il s'arrêta sur une flaque de sang un peu trop conséquente à son goût. Puis, en la suivant, il arriva au niveau d'un lit…sur lequel reposait un corps recouvert de sang.

Le grand Voldemort n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard de la silhouette. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne sentait qu'une faible énergie magique émaner de Harry Potter. Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours, son futur mari, son petit lion, était allongé là…et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Dans quelques instants, il serait mort. Dans quelques instants, le monde serait à lui.

Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Un survivant mort et le monde sorcier à ses pieds ? C'était ce qu'il désirait avant, oui…Mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

Il s'approcha de lui et prit l'une de ses mains ensanglantée dans la sienne. Ce simple contact l'électrisa. Il le sentit remuer légèrement. Puis il vit son petit lion tenter d'ouvrir ses yeux.

-Tom…c'est toi ? Murmura une voix faible. Je suis…désolé…je voulais venir…je t'assure…

Harry avait essayé de continuer à parler, mais il crachait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Ses poumons devaient être atteints. En y regardant bien, pas une partie de son corps n'avait été épargné. On distinguait clairement des coups de ceinture, de fouet…Ses bras et ses jambes semblait fracturés en plusieurs endroits, formant des angles inquiétants, l'une de ses côtes avait transpercé la chair et était visiblement apparente. Et malgré les ténèbres de la pièce, il pouvait tout de même apercevoir de longues traînées brillantes sur les joues du Gryffondor. Il avait du pleurer pendant des jours et des jours…sans personne pour venir l'aider.

Le Lord ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Intérieurement, deux sentiments se combattaient. D'un côté, son ennemi allait enfin mourir, et le monde serait définitivement à ses pieds. De l'autre, on avait osé blesser son petit lion. Le seul qui avait le droit de vie et de mort sur Harry, c'était lui…Lui, et personne d'autre. Et savoir que ces moldus abjectes avaient oser le toucher lui donnait des envies de tortures, telles qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Finalement, Harry et lui n'étaient pas si différents. Il avait toujours pensé que son petit lion vivait chez des sorciers qui assouvissaient ses moindres désirs, mais au final, sa propre enfance en orphelinat avait du être meilleure que celle du Gryffondor.

-…ne sois pas fâché…, le supplia Harry qui avait senti les sentiments contrariés du Lord, …je t'en prie…ne reportes pas ta colère sur mes amis…pitié…

-Chut, calmes-toi, murmura Voldemort en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, je ne me fâcherais pas contre eux, sois sans crainte.

-Merci…, chuchota Harry, …merci de ne pas me laisser…partir tout seul… Je le vois maintenant…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de soulagement, …je sens le soleil…

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le mage noir. Il n'y avait que lui dans cette maudite pièce et il y faisait aussi jour qu'en pleine nuit… Les mains de son petit lion étaient glacées. Il était définitivement en train de mourir. Et il se rendit compte, à ce moment précis, qu'il voulait qu'il vive ! Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais le petit lion de ses rêves, il le voulait près de lui, avec lui…

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et descendit dans le salon. Apparemment, les autres s'étaient retrouvés confiner au rez-de-chaussée par une force invisible, sans aucune possibilité de traverser le bouclier qui s'était créé. Vu leur essoufflement, ils avaient tous dus s'acharner pour essayer de franchir la barrière. Enfin, tous ...sauf Severus. C'est donc avec soulagement, puis horreur qu'ils virent descendre les deux hommes.

-Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, s'écria Hermione en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, et tout de suite.

-Sûrement pas, répliqua Lupin en s'approchant de celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul, Scrimgeour pourrai essayer de le tuer, et toute l'affaire serait révélée à la presse.

-Le QG de l'ordre ? Proposa Tonks.

-Pas tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie, répliqua Lupin.

-Poudlard serait l'idéal, l'interrompit Severus Rogue.

-Pour que vous puissiez vous en emparer? Ricana Ron, vous pouvez rêver.

-Chez moi, au château de Salazar, trancha Voldemort.

-Pas question, s'interposa Lupin, aucun contrat n'a été signé, rien ne nous dit que nous le reverrons vivant.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, commença piteusement Ron.

-Maman va être furax…, continua l'un des jumeaux

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix…compléta l'autre

-Si c'est un endroit neutre, s'exaspéra Voldemort, alors je vous écoute !

-Le Terrier, annoncèrent les rouquins d'une même voix.

………………………………………………**.A SUIVRE**

* * *

Alors ????????

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!!

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS………………


	3. Chapter 3 : De l’autre coté

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

Eh oui, je suis enfin de retour…Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous éclairera un peu sur les sentiments d'Harry. (Je sais, je suis sadique…se frotte les mains.)

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à composer ce chapitre. Mais cette fois-ci ce sera vraiment plus rapide. Je compte poster la suite d'ici (environ) un mois. Dès que j'ai passé mes exams, je suis toute à vous !!!

Je tiens à remercier les nombreux reviewers qui m'ont harceler pour que je continue cette fic…et ces remerciements sont sincères….Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle vous plaisait autant. Je suis juste un peu déçue de ne pas avoir dépasser les 50 reviews au dernier chapitre…pourtant s'y était presque…snifff.

Je voudrais aussi remercier **harry-gold-child** pour avoir updater sa super fic HPLV « **Le Bel Inconnu** » avant moi et pour m'avoir motivé à updater la mienne…pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez la lire, elle est géniale (même si j'ai eu des envies de meurtres à la fin du dernier chapitre pour avoir oser faire une coupure aussi sadique). Tout ça pour dire « pitié, la suiteeeeeeeeeee ».

Enfin bref, me revoilà…

**BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : De l'autre coté**

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Ce soir à minuit, il aurait 17 ans…enfin. Il allait pouvoir quitter cet enfer.

Et même si il partait d'une prison pour une autre, il savait que Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal sans rompre le contrat de mariage. Mieux valait échanger une cellule sordide contre une cage dorée…Et tant pis si il était égoïste.

Il ressentait encore les effets de la dernière séance que lui avait infligé son oncle. Il devait avoir des os cassés, sans parler des contusions, bleus et autres hématomes habituels.

Il faudrait qu'il se lève plus tôt demain pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et effacer les traces de coups à l'aide de maquillage moldu. C'était une technique simple mais efficace qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Ils n'y avaient tous vu que du feu lors de la dernière entrevue. Et même si l'une des blessures due à son oncle s'était rouverte, personne n'avait découvert la vérité…et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais pour l'instant il pouvait fermer les yeux. Demain serait une rude journée. Demain il verrait Voldemort…

A peine ses yeux s'étaient-il clos qu'il se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard de ses rêves. Et comme à son habitude, il commença à longer le lac. Il espérait que son Tom serait là.

Plus la date de sa rencontre avec Voldemort dans le monde réel approchait, plus il s'accrochait désespérément au Tom de ses rêves. Si seulement le mage noir pouvait être comme dans ses songes.

Il aimait être en sa compagnie, et secrètement, il avait souvent espéré que l'homme de ses rêves et Voldemort ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il se mariait avec son Tom.

Seulement voilà, quand Voldemort lui avait imposé son contrat de mariage, il avait eu peur…Peur que le Lord ai vu ses rêves. Peur que le Lord ne se serve de lui. Peur que le Lord ne l'humilie…Peur que le Lord ne piétine ses sentiments…Oui, il avait eu peur.

Puis il avait été furieux. Furieux qu'il ai osé violé son esprit…le seul endroit où il pouvait encore être lui sans être jugé.

Il se souvenait encore de la tête de ses amis quand il leur avait parlé après l'entrevue de ses rêves…de son Tom. Hermione avait été pensive. Ron lui avait été scandalisé. Puis Hermione l'avait raisonné. « Harry aurait peut-être enfin une chance d'être heureux » avait-elle dit.

Perdu dans ses réflexion, il n'entendit pas les légers pas s'approchant de lui. Ce fut une main sur son visage qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son Tom était là…

Il embrassa tendrement puis passionnément le mage noir de ses rêves. Il était tellement beau…aussi beau que dans la réalité. Il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Demain il aurait Tom pour lui. Mais il serait froid et cruel. Il voulait encore profiter de cette tendresse, même si elle était éphémère.

Alors que l'autre homme l'enlaçait fermement dans une étreinte réconfortante, Harry se mit à espérer qu'il voulait que sa première fois se passe ici. Une première fois douce, empreinte d'amour. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Même si il savait qu'elle ne serait pas réelle.

Il avait besoin de tendresse, car demain, ce serait un mage noir glacial et sans sentiments qui lui prendrait sa dignité.

Il se sentit allongé délicatement sur l'herbe. Son Tom était si prévenant. Il sentit celui-ci s'allongé sur lui. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que quelques caresses, comme pour en savourer toute l'intensité.

Harry senti que Tom glissait ses mains sous sa robe. Il sentait ses douces caresses qui l'emmenaient lentement, mais sûrement vers les étoiles. Les yeux rubis de Tom étaient voilés de désir, et la vue débauchée que lui offrait son compagnon ne fit ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation déjà grandissante.

Il aimait sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Il aimait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux. Il aimait le goût si sucré de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de Tom. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'agonie qu'il vivait chez sa famille.

Il aimait son Tom.

-S'il te plait Tom, murmura Harry, fais moi l'amour !

Il vit son futur amant le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour demander une confirmation…qu'il lui donna d'un signe de tête.

Il senti ses vêtements être doucement retirés les uns après les autres pendant qu'il faisait la même chose à ceux de Tom. Ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre, et Harry se sentait étrangement bien, à sa place.

Tom ne cessait de l'embrasser, déposant des baisers fiévreux sur chaque partie de son corps. Il sentait tout son être s'enflammer, se consumer sous les caresses expertes de son amant. Il l'entendant murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, des « mon petit lion » qui le faisaient frissonner.

Il voulait que ce moment continu, sans jamais s'arrêter, qu'il soit éternel…

Mais soudain Harry eu froid. Tom était toujours là, mais quelque chose clochait.

Il vit le paysage disparaître et commença alors à s'inquiéter. Mais quand il ne vit plus Tom, il paniqua…uniquement pour entendre la voix sadique de son oncle murmurer « joyeux anniversaire le monstre » avant de ne sentir que souffrance et douleur.

Tom n'était plus là. Il était revenu à Privet Drive, et son oncle le torturait à coup de couteaux.

Il ne pourrait jamais aller au rendez-vous. Voldemort allait être furieux.

Il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être. Il sentait sa vie le quitter, et il se demandait vaguement comment Voldemort réagirait en apprenant la mort de son fiancé. Le connaissant, il tuerait probablement sa famille. Sur ce point là il était tout à fait d'accord. Mais la guerre reprendrait.

Soudain, il se retrouva dans la boutique de farce et attrape. Il était comme dans un rêve. Peut-être voulait-il tellement savoir comment se passait le rendez-vous, que son inconscient lui montrait ce qu'il voulait voir.

Tom était là. Il était toujours aussi beau. Tout en lui reflétait la grâce et la noblesse. Il aurait tellement voulu essayer avec Voldemort. Même si il n'était pas son Tom. Il aurait voulu passé du temps avec lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Il vit son fiancé se lever et s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à le frôler doucement. Et là, il n'eu qu'une envie. S'excuser. S'excuser de partir. S'excuser de mourir. S'excuser de l'abandonner pour ne jamais le revoir.

-Je suis désolé, Tom… Mais…je crois…que je suis…en train de mourir…, murmura-t-il, je suis tellement désolé…

Puis tout n'est que ténèbre. Il ne voit plus rien. N'entend plus rien. Il n'y a que le néant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur ne l'envahisse. Quelqu'un lui tient les mains. Sa présence est réconfortante. Tom. Il s'agit de Tom. Alors il ouvre doucement pour voir si en effet son fiancé est venu.

-Tom…c'est toi ? Murmura-t-il une voix faible empreinte de douleur, Je suis…désolé…je voulais venir…je t'assure…

Mais bientôt il manqua d'air. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Puis il sentit la colère du mage noir. Et il eut peur…pas pour lui, mais pour ceux qui lui étaient cher.

-…ne sois pas fâché…, le supplia Harry qui continuait de sentir les sentiments contrariés du Lord, …je t'en prie…ne reportes pas ta colère sur mes amis…pitié…

-Chut, calmes-toi, lui murmura son Tom en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, je ne me fâcherais pas contre eux, sois sans crainte.

-Merci…, chuchota Harry le cœur soulagé, …merci de ne pas me laisser…partir tout seul…

Car oui, il le savait maintenant, il était en train de mourir. Il voyait une lumière se dessinée, comme lorsqu'il rejoignait son Tom près du lac. Oui, son Tom ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

-Je le vois maintenant…, murmura-t-il avec un sourire de soulagement, …je sens le soleil…

Il se laissa alors submergé par cette sensation de chaleur, ignorant des actions désespérées de son fiancé et de ses amis pour le sauver.

……………………**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique...**  
**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à certaines de vos questions !!!

N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si se sont des critiques…tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu !!!

**TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Terrier

**Bonjour à tous **

Eh oui, je suis de retour. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis de plus en plus rapide à publier. Mais si je suis en retard, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu accéder à plusieurs parties de mon compte sur ffnet. Résultat, impossible de poster plus tôt.

Bon, là j'ai fait un grand chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Par contre, je m'inquiète. Plus de mille personnes ont lu ma fic jusqu'à maintenant, et je n'ai eu que 26 reviews...Pas que je me plaigne(26 reviews, c'est déjà énorme), mais comme le nombre de reviews a considérablement baissé, **je me demande si quelque chose ne va pas**. Peut-être trouvez vous l'histoire moyenne, ou peut-être que l'écriture n'est pas géniale. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. Et vu que vous êtes si fidèles, le prochain chapitre sera pour dans un mois (approximativement).

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le terrier**

Voldemort, mage noir encore et toujours le plus craint d'Angleterre, venait de transplaner avec son petit lion dans ses bras. Devant lui se dressait une battisse bancale, branlante et instable, qui, il devait l'admettre, ressemblait plus à un taudis qu'à autre chose…

Il n'avait pas manqué le reniflement de dédain de Lucius, ni le haussement de sourcil de Severus. Apparemment, cette maison leur inspirait autant de respect qu'à lui.

-Bon, on avance voir maman…commença l'un des jumeaux.

-…histoire qu'elle ne vous lance pas son mythique sort de chauve furie…continua l'autre.

-…parce que mage noir ou pas…

-…vous ne vous en remettriez pas…

Le seigneur des ténèbres leur lança un regard sceptique qui les fit rire.

-Ne jamais sous estimer l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant…

-…enfin, surtout la notre…

-…elle serait capable de vous tuer…

-…puis de vous ressusciter…

-…pour pouvoir mieux vous tuer…

-…sans compter qu'elle est encore plus protectrice envers Harry…

-…il fait parti de la famille…

Le mage noir regarda les jumeaux s'éloigner vers la battisse. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Même ses robes étaient désormais recouvertes du sang de son petit lion.

Et il avait peur. Oui, pour la première fois il avait peur de perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il avait été si près du but. Il avait été presque à lui. Et tout était tombé à l'eau à cause de ses moldus. Ils allaient payer…

D'abord, il allait commencer avec le cachalot qui servait d'oncle à son futur mari. Il allait commencer par une batterie de doloris…oui, ce serait un bon début. Ensuite, il lui briserait tout les os du corps, pour les lui faire repousser, pour pouvoir encore mieux les détruire. Il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Quant à la tante, elle allait lui servir de cobaye pour ces potions. Il y avait la potion doloris qui allait lui faire subir une souffrance comparable à celle du doloris pendant plusieurs heures, puis celle d'aveuglement, puis celle du burning qui lui donnera l'impression que son corps est recouvert de flammes et qu'elle est brûlée vive, puis…il verrait bien sur le moment. De toute façon, il avait tout un stock à essayer.

Et enfin, le cousin. Il devait admettre que la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit, était de le livrer aux rouquins et à leurs amis. Quelque chose lui disait que leur inventivité ne pouvait qu'être mise à contribution dans ce cas précis.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses projets de vengeance, il sentit le corps d'Harry commencer à convulser. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus attendre. Il commença à s'avancer vers l'entrée. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand fracas, laissant apparaître une petite femme replète rousse qui dégageait, il devait bien l'admettre, une aura pas rassurante du tout…enfin, pour lui.

Quand il croisa ses yeux, il y vit une envie de meurtre, qu'il supposa à juste titre dirigé contre lui. Puis le regard changea. Il y vit une immense inquiétude, de la tristesse, de l'effroi…avant que la mère d'adoption de son petit lion ne se décale, l'invitant muettement à entrer dans sa maison.

Il la suivit à l'étage, avant de pénétrer dans ce qui devait être une chambre. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en entrant fut…orange. Cette couleur était présente partout. Murs oranges, couette orange, moquette orange, posters des Canons de Chudley dont les tenues étaient oranges…merlin, il commençait déjà à être allergique à cette couleur. Et lui qui croyait détester le rouge.

Il déposa délicatement son petit lion sur l'un des deux lits et s'éloigna.

Seul Severus et le loup-garou avaient suivi et commençaient tout les deux à lancer des sorts de guérisons, à lui faire avaler des potions… La mère Weasley, elle, se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage.

Le lord regardait par la fenêtre, trop inquiet, et en même temps trop orgueilleux pour le montrer. Son regard fut attiré par une immense tente aux teintes bleues. Elle était au milieu d'une clairière et semblait immense.

-Ce sont les préparatifs du mariage, murmura la mère de famille à l'interrogation muette du seigneur des ténèbres, il aura lieu dans quelques jours.

-Je n'en avais pas entendu parler, répondit le lord.

-C'était l'intérêt, répliqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Cette remarque amusa le lord. Il n'y avait que les Weasley pour le surprendre. Cette famille n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. Peut-être aurait-il du essayer de les attirer de son coté, plutôt que de les classer directement dans la catégorie « traîtres à leur sang ».

De toute façon, la guerre allait enfin s'arrêter. Enfin, il l'espérait. Si Harry ne s'en sortait pas, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Severus.

-Il va s'en remettre, maître.

-Quel est le bilan de ses blessures ? demanda le Lord soulagé.

-Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées dont certaines avaient transpercé les poumons, plusieurs os brisés, de multiples lacérations dues à des coups de couteau. Les mots « monstre » et « anormal » ont été gravés sur sa peau. Il restait aussi une cicatrice sur sa main disant « je ne dois pas mentir », mais elle semble d'origine sorcière. Il y avait également des hémorragies internes.

-Des hémorragies internes ? Répéta le seigneur des ténèbres, craignant l'origine de telles blessures.

-Il n'y a pas de trace d'agressions sexuelles maître, le rassura le mangemort.

-Combien de temps mettra-t-il à s'en remettre ?

-Il faudra plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne se réveille, répondit le loup-garou. Nous avons du le placer dans un coma magique pour ne pas qu'il se réveille à cause de la douleur. Il ne peut pas non plus être déplacé. Il a besoin de récupérer !

-Bien ! J'accepte qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, mais je veux qu'il y ai toujours moi ou l'un de mes mangemorts à son chevet.

-Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, coupa Madame Weasley. Mais seuls Messieurs Rogue et Malfoy auront le droit de pénétrer sur la propriété. Aucun autre mangemort. Et il y aura toujours un ami d'Harry à ses cotés.

-J'accepte, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.

De toute façon, il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre. Ses autres favoris tels que Bella profiteraient sûrement de l'occasion pour tuer son petit lion.

-Bien, répondit joyeusement la maîtresse de maison, le repas sera servit dans trente minutes, ne soyez pas en retard, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Le lord avait ouvert la bouche tel un poisson rouge. Lui, mage noir terrifiant et effrayant, était invité à déjeuner chez des rouquins à l'humour douteux, dans une maison délabrée qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment…

-Voyez ça comme un dîner en famille, murmura avec un sourire le loup-garou. Après tout, si vous voulez toujours épouser Harry, nous deviendrons tous votre…belle-famille. Alors autant vous y habituer. Les repas de Molly, c'est minimum une fois pas semaine, vous êtes prévenus.

-J'ai toujours l'intention de l'épouser, répliqua le lord. Quand aux Weasley, je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait continuer à voir ses amis. Je suis un homme de parole.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord, lança joyeusement le loup garou, bienvenu dans la famille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Vous allez voir, les repas sont…animés.

Après s'être assuré que son petit lion était entre de bonnes mains, il consenti finalement à sortir de la chambre et à descendre les escaliers…pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite rouquine de 16 ans.

-Vous et moi, commença l'ex-petite amie de son petit lion d'un air menaçant, il faut qu'on parle…et en privé !

-Harry est à moi, répliqua le Lord avec un regard tout sauf engageant.

-Merci, mais je suis déjà au courant, rétorqua la rouquine en l'entraînant dans une autre chambre aux tons bleutés, seulement j'ai deux trois choses à vous dire. Primo, Harry et moi on n'a jamais été ensemble. On a fait semblant, histoire que les autres Gryffondors nous lâchent. Harry est comme mon frère. Ce stratagème me permettait de voir en douce mon petit ami, et laissait ainsi à Harry du temps libre loin des autres élèves, des cours et des profs. Il avait enfin un peu de temps pour lui.

Le lord s'apprêtait à la couper, mais un regard des plus noirs lui intima de se taire…cette famille était vraiment pleine de surprises.

-Deusio, Harry n'a aucune expérience avec les garçons. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe, mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté. Apparemment, l'autre ne le remarquait même pas. Pourtant, Harry avait l'air bien accroché…

Cette foi-ci, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pu empêcher la jalousie de le submerger. Son petit lion n'était pas sortit avec une fille de Gryffondor. Nooooon, il était tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon. Et même si la pensée d'être le premier amant de son petit lion le réjouissait au plus haut point, il ne le permettrait pas.

Il était hors de question que son petit lion pense à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il était avec lui. Il ne devait penser qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Il allait réduire son rival en bouillie pour dragons.

-Dis moi de qui il s'agit, ordonna-t-il à la rouquine.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit le sourire machiavélique de la Gryffondor. Il commençait à faire une allergie à se sourire spécial Weasley et compagnie. Il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

-Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu trop innocent.

Evidemment qu'il ne le savait pas, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas poser la question. Il sentait une migraine monter. Et en général, seule une pluie de doloris pouvait le calmer.

Mais il devait rester zen. Si il voulait son information, il allait falloir être patient. Et après, il pourrait se défouler sur celui qui avait osé attirer son petit lion.

-Je sais de source sûre que c'est un Serpentard, chuchota la voix de la jeune fille.

Un Serpentard ? Un serpent de sa propre maison avait osé lui voler ce qui lui appartenait. Mais quel serpent ? Si son petit lion avait fait semblant de sortir avec la rouquine pour être tranquille, il avait sûrement du faire semblant de détester ce Serpentard. Et qui était le pire ennemi du golden boy de Gryffondor à Poudlard ?

-Drago Malfoy, murmura-t-il

-Mauvaise pioche, rigola la Gryffondor, désolé !

-Qui me dit que tu ne couvres pas ce blondinet. Après tout, si « ton frère » l'aime, tu ferais tout pour le protéger.

-Ce serait une hypothèse plausible en effet, si le blondinet en question n'était pas MON petit ami. Là, votre plan tombe à l'eau. Reeeeedésolé.

-Une Weasley et un Malfoy ?

-Vous comprenez pourquoi on se voit en cachette. Mon frère Ron le tuerait, et ses parents me tueraient moi. Alors, comme on avait vraiment envie de rester en vie, on s'est dissimulé derrière une fausse haine. Harry et Dray se battaient, et ils écopaient chacun d'une détention. Je venais avec ma baguette et réglais leurs corvées d'un sort.Tout le monde pensait que j'allais tenir compagnie à Harry, alors qu'en fait j'allais voir mon véritable petit copain. Ainsi Harry était libre quelques heures. Tout le monde était content!

Le Lord noir était sans voix. Mais une question persistait.

-De qui Harry est-il amoureux ?

-Je vais vous donner d'autres indices. Indice numéro 1, il est à Serpentard. Indice numéro 2, il est plus âgé que lui. Indice numéro 3, il l'a rencontré pour la première fois en deuxième année, et a commencé à tomber amoureux à la fin de sa quatrième année. Indice numéro 4, Il est beau comme un dieu. Indice numéro 5, nous lui avons tous dit que c'était une très, mais alors trrrrrrès mauvaise idée.

-Tous ?

-Oui, moi, mes frères, et Hermione. Peut-être même qu'il en avait parler à Sirius, je ne suis pas sûre.

-Donc je peux toujours essayer de faire parler quelqu'un d'autre !

-Oui,…mais non. Cette information est scellée par une multitude de sorts, dont le but est bien entendu d'empêcher la personne interrogée de parler. Si on veut nous forcer, la personne à qui on délivre le secret oublie la réponse à la question. Doooonc, si vous nous questionnez les un à la suite des autres, vous oublierez à chaque fois de qui Harry est amoureux, et vous n'aurez toujours pas votre réponse. Dommage !

-Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

-Harry ne voulait pas que ses secrets soient révélés. Il avait honte du fait d'aimer un garçon. Ces moldus l'on empoisonné avec des idées comme quoi c'était contre-nature, grimaça-t-elle, je crois que je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de faire la peau à un moldu. Et puis un jour, Rogue a tout découvert, ça a été le coup de grâce pour ce pauvr…

-Rogue ? Severus Rogue est au courant ?

-Oui, mais je serais vous je déchanterais rapidement. En découvrant dans la mémoire d'Harry ces informations, il a lui aussi été scellé avec tous les sortilèges. Harry a toujours été très doué, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il a protégé cette information dans son propre esprit. Si une personne veut utiliser cette information pour lui faire du mal, elle s'efface automatiquement. Il n'est donc même pas sûr que cette chauve souris s'en souvienne !

Il était maudit. Avec le peu d'indice qu'elle lui avait donné, il n'irait pas bien loin.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand la rouquine parla à nouveau.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord, c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Je vais donc vous enseigner les règles de survie élémentaires. Alors, règle numéro 1, ne toucher à rien qui à l'air suspect. Règle numéro 2, si vous avez perdu de vue ne serait-ce que 5 secondes votre verre ou votre assiette, laissez tomber et passez à autre chose. Règle numéro 3, ne jamais s'asseoir à coté de Fred ou de George, et par Merlin, ne surtout JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS, vous retrouver entre eux deux. Règle numéro 4, ne pas…

Par Salazar, cette journée allait être longue…

**...A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. 

Par contre, j'ai besoin d'aide donc je fais un petit **SONDAGE ULTRA IMPORTANT** pour la suite.

Que préférez vous comme couples : Rémus/Tonks, Rémus/lucius, ou Rémus/Severus ???

Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, elles sont les bienvenues...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser **une review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


End file.
